Malleo Kart 64
Malleo Kart 64 is a horrible Shame sold on the Game Boi Advance. It has the same Shameplay as Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing but with more levels and characters. Plot Malleo & friedns just one the CD-I cup, but it got stolen by WaWaWaWaTinky-Winky and they all got hypnotized by him, so they race and kill eachother with blue shells. Shameplay The same as Big Rigs: Over The Road Racing. Characters Starter Characters *Malleo - Spaghetti-FireFlower Combo (the car) *Weegee - Flying eyes *Snood - Snufficus Of Doom *Link - Epona *Zelda - Her sassy attitude *Sanic - Himself *Flutershy - The Shedmobile *Po - Noo-Noo *Chuck Norris - Himself *Chuck E. Cheese - Arcade game *Angelica Pickles - Fashion store *Fortran - Start button *Morshu - A car made out of rope with bombs for wheels *Steve - A ditch *Captain 0 - ? *Captain Toad - A minecart Unlockable Characters *N00b - Bicycle; unlocked after defeating 1cc 3 times *WaWaWario - WaWamobile; unlocked after defeating the ghost data on the WaWorld course. *Fatman - Fatmobile; unlocked after being hit by DINNER *King Harkinian - DINNER; Unlocked by beating the dinner cup on 100cc *Koopalings - Clown Car; unlocked after beating bowser castle ghost data as Po. *Squeegee - Boat; ulocked after driving over a speed ramp to remove wiki junk from your field of vision, *Yoshikoopa - THE WIKI ITSELF!; ulocked after pressing the start button *SpongeBob SquarePants - Pineapple; unlocked by pressing the start button *Gandalf - Talks to a little car who goes away and tells a MONSTER TRUCK to come along and be ridden by Gandalf; unlocked by sitting on a collapsing bridge *MagneGnome - Electric/magic/potatosalad wheelbarrow; unlocked by driving the wrong way on 1000cc Classes *0cc; Everyone's engines,Chuck Norris' legs and powers and Sanic's legs are missing *1cc; So sloooooooooooooow, Chuck Norris and Sanic figure out they can crawl *50cc; Finally, CAR SPEED! You wonder why this had to be unlockable AFTER you beat 1cc *50.5cc; 50cc with more spaghetti *100cc; Normal difficulty *200cc; Hovercraft speed *500cc; REALLY FAST! *1000cc; REALLY REALLY FAST! *1000000cc; SANIC SPEED! *299999999cc; CHUCK NORRIS SPEED! *300000000cc; Light speed. Time dilation means the only way to not crash is to know about everything that you might crash into and input before the race starts *300000001cc; Faster than light, you finish before the race starts and crash into the back of your own car meaning you couldn't have started the race meaning you couldn't have finished meaning you couldn't have crashed into the back of your own car meaning you couldn't have started the race meaning... *Infinitycc; Loved by 12 year olds everywhere. Time is an illusion *Infinity+1cc; nobody knows. Mainly because even Chuck Norris himself couldn't make it this far. Race Tracks Mushroom cup *Malleo circuit; Full of spaghetti, not much else. Malleo themed. *Mushroom Kingdom; Mushrooms, Mario makes a cameo. Toads give you a speed boost if you run over them. *WaWorld; The racetrack where we keep all the Wa. everthing does the opposite of what it usually does. *Bowser's Castle; Lots and LOTS of lava, thwomps and Bowser breathing fire because he isn't a playable character. Scary cup *Possum City *Teletubby Land; VERY, VERY, VERY evil place full of evil rabbits, baby sun breathes fire at you. *Hell; One very evil place, not as evil as the last place though. Full of fire, lava, lost souls etc. *Boring road. Very straight, undetailed, you go round a bend, Sonic.exe jumps out at you, more straight, another curve, finish line. Repeat. Dinner cup *South Hyrule; A place of the power of toast Chu-chus, Octoroks and Keese. *East Hyrule; A place of the power of Spaghitti. Full of Dodongo for Link to bomb. That's why Link keeps telling the player to go to East Hyrule, because he can't wait. *North Hyrule; A place of the power of DINNER. Full of Gorons, Morons, and enemies on FIRE. *West Hyrule; A place with no triforce power, just Ganon. Spaghetti cup *Bikini Bottom; Watch out for deep water and fire-breating fish people which makes no sense because YOU ARE UNDERWATER. Somehow eveyone can breathe and drive underwater in this one. Originally planned to have submarine mode in this, but removed because of space issues, can be used on an emulator. *Koridai *Unworld; see everything *Rainbow Road; The longest and hardest race. It's in outer space, but you don't suffocate because Mario Logic. Powerups *Green shell; flies in one direction *Red shell; locks onto the wall and flies at it *Blue Shell; locks onto the guy in front of you and explodes on contact *Yellow shell; locks onto the guy at the back and gives him/her super speed, knocking anyone in their way out of the way *Pink shell; locks onto YOU and explodes on contact *Tubby Custard; Gives you heat vision and other evil powers *DINNER; Single use, flies in one direction, makes the target slow and bloated for a while *Dinner Blaster; Lets you fire multiple DINNER at people for a limited time *Weegee Stare; Turns anyone dumb enough to look at it into a Weegee *Spaghetti; Kinda like Mario Mart mushrooms. *Bomb flower; Malleo didn't have the rights to Bob-ombs. explodes when you throw it. Link automatically targets dodongo. *Chuck Norris Sweat; Makes you invincible temporarily. Hard to obtain because he hardly sweats. *Fire flower; FIRE FLOWA. *Wiki Junk; Spams your opponents field of vision with useless stuffIt Category:Shames Category:Game Boi Category:Terrible Shames Category:Unbeatable Shames Category:Racing Shames